blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gastromancer (5e Class)
'''Gastromancer''' A true master of their art, the Gastromancer combines the discipline of a chef and the devotion of a mage into their craft. A Gastromancer can come from any corner of the world, leading to them being surprising and powerful allies, accompanied by creatures that many would never dream they would see, or taste. '''Playing a Gastromancer''' A Gastromancer has many pathways they can take, ranging from being a heavy hitter, a battle tank, a caster or even a healer. All Gastromancers gain the ability to summon food creatures to both to do battle for them and offer them their bodies for their culinary creations if needed, with no pain done to the beasts or beings of service. There are little limits in this field, but a focused mind and body are needed. '''Creating a Gastromancer''' '''Alignment:''' Any. Food is ubiquitous around the world and almost every race, unless otherwise specified, likes to eat. From the most lawful nations to the chaotic evil dens of the under races, a Gastromancer can come from anywhere. '''Age:''' Training can begin in childhood and official status is given in adulthood of any age, usually early 20s. Very rarely, prodigy children and teens are given full status and even the title of Mastery. '''Race:''' Any race that can learn to cook, even races that do not consume food, can become Gastromancers. However, the races must be able to cast some form of magic, whether natural or artificial. '''Master's Training:''' A Gastromancer is made, not born. In order to take on the class, the character must be trained by a high-level Gastromancer of their chosen pathway. Every pathway has 1 to 4 Masters within the world. '''Class Features''' As a Gastromancer, depending on the pathway you've chosen, you gain the following features: '''Hit Points:''' Dependent on the pathway that is chosen. -Fermenter Path: 1d6 + Con per level -North Way Path: 1d10 + Con per level -All other Paths: 1d8 + Con '''Hit Points at first level:''' Max Die + Con '''Hit Points at Higher Levels:''' 1 appropriate die to Path level + Con per Gastromancer level after first. '''Proficiencies''' '''Armor:''' Dependant on the pathway that is chosen. -Fermenter Path: No armor prof. -East Path: Light -West/South/Griller Path: Light, Medium. -Pastry/North: Light, Medium, Heavy, shield. '''Weapons:''' All can use simple weapons. Certain weapons are accessible to certain pathways. Fermenter Path: Flail, whip, net. Griller: All ranged weapons, Firearms, shortsword, scimitar, rapier. Pastry: Morningstar, glaive, lance, greatsword, halberd. North/South/East/West: All martial weapons and Firearms. '''Tools:''' Cooking/Chef's tools, Alchemy tools. '''Saving Throws: ''' Fermenter/Griller/West Path: Constitution and Charisma. South/East Path: Constitution and Dexterity North Path: Constitution and Strength Pastry Path: Constitution and Wisdom Skills: Choose 3 from Arcana, Athletics, Sleight of Hand, Acrobatics, Performance, Perception, History, Medicine, Insight, Nature, Survival, Intimidation and Animal Handling. Equipment: -Mess Kit-Chef's tools, +7 days worth of rations, ingredient bag, cup, simple cutlery, board, bowl, pot or pan -A) Dagger, B) mace, C) shortsword D) quarterstaff. -A) Wok shield, B) shortsword C) arcane focus. -Simple clothes of the region, apron, A) hat, B) bandana. '''Pathway Choice''' Starting at 1st level, your devotion to your craft and to your master have paid off, teaching you the ways of their chosen Path and letting you learn of their ways, to hopefully become one of the 4 Grand Masters one day. Your path determines your abilities and focus of food, as well as your battle style. The paths are seen at the end of the class. '''Spell Casting''' Cantrips At 1st level, you know four cantrips of your choice from the Gastromancer spell list. You learn additional Gastromancer cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Gastromancer table. Spell Slots The Gastromancer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your Gastromancer spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these Gastromancer spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell Chaos Bolt and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast Chaos Bolt using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the Gastromancer spell list. The Spells Known column of the Gastromancer table shows when you learn more Gastromancer spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the Gastromancer spells you know and replace it with another spell from the Gastromancer spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability You can cast spells as an action without the use of components, due to turning your magical ability into your learnings, not only summon beasts of cuisine to your side but to use your skills to aid your allies. This does not count for the use of Gold amounts and reagents with cost value. Spell Save DC: 8 + Proficiency modifier + second saving throw modifier Spell Attack Modifier: Proficiency modifier + second saving throw modifier '''Summon Food Beast''' Your training has taught you how to turn your creations into more than sustenance, giving them their own life through magic and allowing them to fight beside you. As a bonus action, you can summon a Food Beast of your appropriate Beast level to your side, infused with the power of your Path. You can only summon one at a time, summoning a second Food Beast will dispel the first. These creatures move directly after your initiative unless instructed otherwise, and function as a summoned companion. They will obey your orders, no matter what, preventing you from being harmed even if the summon is mind-controlled. They do not feel pain. Food Beasts serve a dual purpose in providing ingredients and food for you and your companions, depending on the kind summoned. Each beast contains its own buff or debuff and can be broken down and consumed. Upon death, a Food Beast will not disappear but remain to be taken apart and eaten. Any Food Beast not broken down within 24 hours will rapidly decay into a large sludge of necrotic magic that will cause any creature (with the exception of a Fermenter Gastromancer) 2d10 damage if consumed. You can only use this feature up to your Constitution Modifier times per day per long rest. At later levels, the Gastromancer gains access to stronger Food Beasts at levels 5th, 9th, 13th, 17th, and 20th level. '''Meal Prep''' A Gastromancer is meant to feed themselves and their companions. Twice per day, the Gastromancer can prepare a meal either with their slain Food Beast or with normal ingredients purchased or gathered. This can feed up to twice the Gastromancer's level of people. This is considered a full meal for the consideration of eating throughout the day. The default buff from a Gastromancer's meal is a +1 to all physical stats for 12 hours, but a Path specific buff can be substituted. A buff/debuff can be applied. The choice is made when the preparation is complete The Gastromancer who prepared the food has immunity to their debuff if consumed. The save vs debuff is 8 + secondary saving throw modifier + Proficiency Bonus. Pastry: Roll CON save to not be charmed for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. +2 to all CHA skill checks for 12 hours. South: Roll CON save to not be paralyzed for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. Gain lightning resistance for 1 hour. East: Roll CON save to not be stunned for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. Gain acid resistance for 1 hour. North: Roll CON save vs being magic silenced for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. Gain poison resistance for 1 hour. Griller: Roll CON save to not take the (Gastromancer's level) d4 fire damage (Minumum 4d4). Gain fire resistance for 1 hour. West: Roll CON save to not be slowed for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. Gain thunder resistance for 1 hour. Fermenter: Roll CON save vs to not be poisoned for the (Gastromancer's level) Minutes. Gain 1d6 HP + Gastromancer level, roll a 50% chance to cure Poisoned or Diseased condition. '''Fighting Style''' Starting at 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. '''Ability Score Improvement''' When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Using the optional feats rule, you can forgo taking this feature to take a feat of your choice instead. '''Commandeering The Kitchen''' Starting at level 6, your skills are well known, so much so that you are able to enlist in aid for either a safe space or a workspace. You can either request help and the use of a kitchen with advantage to your persuasion roll, or ask to work in one for double your Gastromancer level in gold made per hour of offering your services. In addition, when doing this you can also gain sleeping accommodations for both you and your party for as long as you work at the establishment for the requested duration of the owner. '''Expertise''' At 10th level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with Chef's Tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. '''Dual Summoner''' Starting at 14th level, you are now able to summon two Food Beasts at a time, using the same bonus action for both Beasts. The second summon must be one level lower than your maximum Beast level of Food Beast. This summon functions the same as your first, obeying your every command and seeking to protect you at all costs. They do not need to be the same Food Beast. '''Sort The Court''' Beginning at 18th level, in addition, to Commandeer The Counter, you are now able to extend your abilities and influence into the royal court. You can apply the same advantage to asking a noble house for aid or shelter, or offering your services of yourself or your party. In places of nobility, your earnings are your Gastromancer level in platinum per hour. You can also request permission to higher access areas for yourself and party members and use your work to gain fame or notoriety. '''Masterclass''' Finally, at 20th level, a Gastormancer reaches level 20, they will qualify for Masterclass. The Gastromancer will need to attend the annual competition where all the Gastromancers gather and compete against one another to maintain or to gain a Master's title. Should the Gastromancer win and become a Master of their craft, they will be able to teach others in their chosen path and be recognized worldwide. '''Paths of the Gastromancer''' These are the selectable paths you can take at the start of your journey when becoming a Gastromancer. These paths are usually determined by your Master, however, they are not incapable of teaching you past their field of expertise. '''North Path''' High within the peaks of a hazardous mountain terrain, across bridges that sway and cry in the bitter cold winds, the dim light serves as your only encouragement forward into the snow, trudging step by step forward to your one goal: to find a Master who has tamed the icy bitterness and found their calling in their strength. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light, Medium, Heavy Armor, Shields, All Martial Weapons and Firearms. In addition, your casting Modifier is Strength and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Extended Spell list''' '''Hardy Hearth''' Starting at 3rd level, your time in the bleak North has made you familiar with the land and its ferocity. You gain cold resistance and gain advantage to Survival rolls made to find food in mountainous terrain/snowy weather. '''Extra Attack''' Beginning at 7th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. '''Tend to the Masses''' Starting at 11th level,''' t'''wice per long rest, you can activate this ability by spending a spell slot of any level. As a bonus action, you summon an aura for you and those within a 10ft radius around you that lasts for 1 minute. You then can choose one of the following abilities. -Shield: All allies within the Aura gain +1 AC and advantage on Constitution saving throws. In addition, allies gain 1d8 temporary hp per spell slot level. -Sword: All allies within the Aura gain Advantage on attacks against enemies that are within the radius and deal an additional 1d8 per spell slot level. At the end of 1 minute, you take 1 point of exhaustion. '''Frost Shock''' Starting at 15th level, after landing a successful hit, you can spend a spell slot of 5th or higher to force the target to make a Constitution Saving Throw or be Restrained in Ice for 1d4 rounds. At the end of their turns they can make the save again and on success will be freed. '''Frozen Throne''' Finally at 18th level, in addition, to Tend to the Masses, when activating the ability, for an additional 5th level spell slot or higher, the radius is expanded to 60ft, and the area freezes up in a snowstorm granting difficult terrain and disadvantage on attacks and perception to all enemies within the Aura as it is near blinding. Allies are immune to these effects and can see fine within the radius. In addition, Your food Beasts gain 1d8 Temporary hp per spell slot level total used for both spell slots. (E.g If you use a 9th, and a 5th level spell slot the Food Beasts would gain 14d8 Temporary hp.) '''East Path''' You can hear a pin drop as you face your new Master, feeling their gaze on you as though they could cut through your soul and slice it clean in half. And you truly fear they may if you mishandle your knife one more time. East requires your utmost dedication to learn and even more to master. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light Armor, All Martial Weapons and Firearms. In addition, your casting Modifier is Dexterity and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Blade and Soul''' Starting at 3rd level, you can spend 1 hour of meditation focusing your energy into your weapon, making it a +1 weapon and deal an additional 1d4 slashing or piercing damage. You can only have this on one weapon. '''Extra Attack''' Beginning at 7th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. '''Precise Strikes''' Starting at 11th level, as you master the way of Blade and Soul, you can now sharpen your blade during your meditation to work with you better. You can spend an hour sharpening your weapon and gain the following benefits to both Blade and Soul and Meal Prep: -Dice: In addition to acid resistance, instead of dealing d4 piercing or slashing, deal 1d8 acid damage. -Bayonnet: In addition to the d4 piercing or slashing, after dealing a successful hit, the target must make a Constitution saving throw to not get disadvantage on their next attack. -Allumette: In addition to your attack, the target must make a Constitution saving throw at the end of your attack action to not be stunned for the 1 round. This ability switches to Julienne after it is used. -Julienne: In addition to your attacks, the target must make a Dexterity saving throw to not lose 1d4 AC. This cannot go past AC 10. If it hits AC 10 and the target is wearing armor, the armor falls off. -Brunoise: At the end of every successful hit, the target takes half the damage as acid damage. -Chiffonade: In addition to the buff of Meal Prep, as a bonus action, your allies who have consumed your food can make another attack as a bonus action. -Mince: After every attack, you make another attack that deals half damage. This wears off after 1 day and must be reapplied. '''Thousand Cuts''' As a bonus action, you can now make an additional attack with your weapon. '''Go For the Throat''' Starting at 18th level, you gain the ability of Called Shot. In addition, Precise Slice will no longer wear off from your weapon, however, you can only put one sharpening technique per weapon and any new one will replace the old one. Called Shot: In addition to an attack, you can take -5 to the attack roll and disadvantage. If the attack hits, the target suffers x4 damage. '''South Path''' The salt air fills your lungs as you descend into a murky basement, wondering if you really will find the fabled Master they spoke of. No sooner are you at the bottom do eyes turn to you, wondering what you are doing in such a place, and blades are held, ready to turn on you. As you plead for your life and your purpose, the shadow descends, asking if you truly wish this to be your path. You answer yes, and your life is no longer yours, but theirs. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light, Medium Armor, All Martial Weapons and Firearms. In addition, your casting Modifier is Dexterity and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Move with Purpose''' Beginning at 3rd level, your speed is key, and each movement is important. You gain an additional 10 feet to your movement speed, as well as Cunning Action to dash, disengage or hide as a bonus action. '''Extra Attack''' Beginning at 7th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. '''Call Out''' Starting at 11th level, you know how to move between people. When potentially being hit with an attack of opportunity, you can state “Behind!” as a reaction to move to the opposing side of your ally or within their 5ft radius. '''Knife Juggler''' Starting at 15th level, you are considered proficient in all throwing items, including cutlery. As a bonus action, you can make a ranged attack with an assortment of utensils you have at your command, ignoring any attack of opportunity you might provoke from nearby enemies. Should your attack be successful, the implement will be stuck in the enemy, dealing an additional 1d6 lightning damage every turn it stays and will take an action to remove, inflicting 1d4 bleed until healed. '''Neptune's Trident''' Finally, at 18th level, In addition to Summon Food Beast, you can turn a fork into a full-sized trident and your Food Beasts take the form of a Kraken of your flavor choosing. Sweet-cold/Spicy-fire/Salty-lightning/Acidic-acid/Bitter-necrotic/Umami-thunder. The trident deals, in addition to their normal damage, 2d8 lightning and forces a Constitution saving throw to not be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. At the end of their turns they can make the save again and on success will be freed. '''West Path''' Do you have what it takes to become one of the divine ones, someone who is looked to for their grace and passion? You question yourself but hold firm as you answer yes, the smile of your new teacher broad and ready to fill your heart and mind with their knowledge. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light, Medium Armor, All Martial Weapons and Firearms. In addition, your casting Modifier is Charisma and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Jack of All trades''' Starting at 3rd level, your style is the most versatile, making you just as flexible in most situations. Choose one additional skill to gain proficiency in. '''Extra Attack''' Beginning at 7th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. '''Fast Food''' Starting at 11th level, as a reaction, you can use your Meal Prep ability to conjure quick, fast food to throw at three of your allies. They must spend their reaction to consume the food. In addition to the Meal Prep buff, they become hyper and energized, granting them +10 ft movement, 1d4 additional weapon damage, 2d6 temporary HP, and advantage on their next attack roll. This lasts 1 minute. After the duration ends, the effects are reserved for 1 minute, minusing movement speed by 10 ft, reducing damage by half and taking 2d6 psychic damage and have disadvantage to their next attack. You can only use this up to your Charisma modifier per day. '''Come Get Some!''' Starting at 15th level, as a bonus action, you can announce your location, granting all enemies advantage on their attacks against you for one minute. In addition, your allies are granted advantage on their range attacks and you are given +3 to your range attacks and +10 movement speed to running in the opposite direction of the enemies. '''Heavy Metal Thunder''' Finally, at 18th level, as an action, you can spend a 5th level spell slot or higher to enhance all allies within range of 60 ft of you. All allies who hear your call gain immunity to thunder damage, + 2d10 temporary HP, immunity to fear, charm, and paralyzed for 1 hour. If you remain within a range of these allies, at the start of your turn, you can forgo your action to give them an additional 2d10 temporary HP. This ability lasts for as long as combat is active and cannot be done again until you take a long rest. '''Griller''' Forged in steel and flame, your passion burns as hot as the coals around you. Burns are your scars of battle, the more the better. The world shall know how truly hot it can get when you take the stage. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light, Medium Armor, Shortswords, Scimitars, Rapiers and Firearms. In addition, your casting Modifier is Charisma and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Can't Stand the Heat''' Your prowess with fire sinks into your soul and your magic. Your fire spells do double damage and you gain resistance to fire damage. However, you are vulnerable to cold damage. '''Inferno Summon''' Starting at 7th level, in addition to your Summon Food Beast, you can summon them at a range of 120 feet and have them radiate flame as they are summoned in a radius of 10 ft, forcing a Dexterity saving throw to take half of 3d10 fire damage. This ability is unaffected by Can't Stand The Heat. '''Low and Slow''' Starting at 11th level, in addition to your Meal Prep, if you take an additional hour per spell slot, you can cast a spell at that level for free. In addition, anyone who consumes the food you have prepped in this manner gains, along with the Meal Prep buff, 2d10 fire damage to their attacks for the hour. '''You Gotta Feel It''' Starting at 15th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, if you spend a 5th level spell slot or higher, in addition to Inferno Summon, you can summon a third Food Beast that deals 1d10 per spell slot level instead of the 3d10. This ability is unaffected by Can't Stand The Heat. '''Ignite''' In addition to your Summon Food Beasts, when the creature is killed, you can choose to have them detonate, dealing 12d6 fire damage in a radius of 10 ft, or you can spend a 5th level spell slot of higher to ignite them in flames and resurrect them. Any creature who hits with a melee attack on this Food Beast takes 2d8 fire damage and must make a Constitution saving throw to not catch fire. You can only use this ability once per long rest. '''Fermenter''' Around the corners of the globe, people like you lurk. Dark, dank places, hidden closets under shops, the smells of alchemy and rotted food permeating into your nose. But to you, it's a joy and a love that will never truly be understood for the majesty that refining rot and decay beholds. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Flails, whips, and nets. In addition, your casting Modifier is Charisma and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''Iron Stomach''' Starting at 3rd level, due to the familiarity and consistent ingestion of ingredients that would turn others' stomachs, you are able to digest rotting food and gain benefits from it. You gain immunity to necrotic damage and are unaffected by poisons that require consumption. '''Aged like Fine Wine''' Starting at 7th level, as a bonus action, you can force a target within 30 ft of you to make a Wisdom saving throw (unless willing) to not take 3d10 necrotic damage and heal either you or your Food Beast for the damage. If the damage goes over yours or the Food Beast's health, it becomes temporary HP. You can do this up to the number of your Charisma modifier. '''Ripening''' In addition to Summon Food Beast, you can spend a spell slot of any level and turn your Food Beast into a Fermented Food Beast. These creatures take a monstrous-looking appearance depending on their type, gaining half of the spell slot level d6 of temporary HP and deal half the spell slot level in d8 of necrotic damage. These creatures are immune to poison and diseases. In addition, they gain poison breath of a 15ft cone. As an action, they can breathe, forcing anyone within the cone to make a Constitution saving throw to take half of 4d8 poison damage. These Food Beasts cannot be reverted and are considered inedible to anyone beyond the Fermenter. '''Black Mold''' Starting at 15th level, if you take melee damage from any target you deem not an ally, you force them to make a Constitution saving throw as a puff of spores attacks them from your body, as you have become a hospitable host to mold. On a failed save, they are now infected. On a success, they take half of 2d8 poison damage. Black Mold Infection: If you are infected by this condition, you have disadvantage on all Constitution saving throws, and Auto fail strength checks. In addition, If the target is within a range of 10ft on an Enemy, you can choose the Infection to spread to them and force them to make a constitution saving throw to not also be infected. If they stay near this target for 1 full minute, they auto fail this save and become Infected. This new target is out of your control and can spread to anyone within a range of 10ft of the target. If the condition is not removed for 1 full day, those creatures cannot benefit from a short or long rest and take a point in exhaustion. This Condition can be removed as an action for one who is unaffected but takes 1 minute to fully go away as well as removed by a restoration spell of Cure disease ability. '''Nothing Goes to Waste''' Finally, at 18th level, as an action, you can take any dead creatures within a 120 ft radius and turn them into a Fermented Food Beast of your choosing. Dead creatures that were not of your original creation can only be turned into a rank of Food Beast II or lower. The bones and any leftover pieces of the creature will be merged with the Food Beast, but their belongings and any inedible objects will be left behind. You can control these creatures for as long as you deem them necessary. In addition to this, your body has now become completely immune to any aging, becoming perfectly preserved in your own fermentation. You can now expel a poison breath of a 60ft line or a 30ft radius of explosive gas, forcing all enemies within to make a Constitution saving throw to take half of 4d10 initial poison damage and creating a cloud that lasts 1 minute. Should enemies remain within the cloud, they will continue to make the Constitution saving throw. Any creature reduced to 0 within this cloud will have all organic matter dissolved, leaving only inorganic material behind. '''Pastry''' You truly are the underdog. Everyone assumes that your work with sugar is that of a child's play, of kitchen maids and soft colors. No one knows how truly devastating your creations can be, or how much their lives depend on your good graces. '''Bonus Proficiencies''' Starting at 1st level you gain Proficiency in Light, Medium, Heavy Armor, Shields, Morningstar, Glaives, Lances, Greatswords, And Halberds. In addition, your casting Modifier is Wisdom and you gain the Extended Spell list below. '''A Spoon full of Sugar''' Starting at 3rd level, your healing spells do an additional 1d4+ CHA modifier per spell slot of the level cast. '''Sugar Shatter''' Starting at 7th level, as an action, you can create a large candy crystal above the battlefield and send it crashing down into a location of your choosing within 60ft of you. You can choose for the crystal to act as a healing beacon for your allies, providing 1d6 + Charisma modifier on each pulse, starting at the beginning of your turn, lasting 10 minutes or until the crystal is broken. You can also choose to have it shatter, spreading shrapnel of razor-sharp pieces in a 15 ft radius from the impact point, forcing enemies to make a Dexterity saving throw to take half of 2d10 piercing damage. This ability can be done once per long rest. '''Sugar Beasts''' Starting at 11th level, in addition to Summon Food Beasts, you can spend a spell slot of any level to make a Food Beast a Sugar Beast. As a Sugar Beast, the creature is vulnerable to fire, cold, lightning, thunder, and psychic damage. However, the creature gains Haste, can Dash as a bonus action, and deals an additional 2d6 piercing damage. This lasts for 1 minute per spell slot level, after which the creature melts into a puddle of molten sugar, which is treated as difficult terrain and if grappling or engaged with an enemy, forces them to make a Dexterity saving throw to not take 2d6 burning damage and grappled in the hardening sugar. '''Sugar Rush''' Starting at 15th level, you can choose to spend a spell slot of any level to activate one of two abilities. Crash: You can activate the debuff of Pastry on a melee or ranged attack of your choosing. This must be stated before making the attack and if it misses, the spell slot is consumed. If the spell succeeds you charm the target for the spell slot level + your charisma modifier in minutes. Pulse: You can activate this to increase your spell range by a radius of 10 ft around those who have consumed your Meal Prep for that day, even if they are out of your normal casting range of the spell. You can cast a spell of the same spell slot level used through them as if you were there, healing them for 1d8 per spell slot level after the spell is cast. If the spell was healing and the target was not the one with the active radius chosen, both Him and the target of the spell gain the 1d8 healing total. In addition, a Sugar Beast can forgo their action to pulse sugar dust around them in a radius of 10 ft granting 2d10 of a pulse of healing energy to them and allies who are within the radius. '''Candyland''' Finally, at 18th level, all enemies within a radius of 300 ft must make a Wisdom saving throw or be thrown into a belief that everything around them is made of candy and be compelled to eat it. Those who succeed will take 2d10 psychic and 2d10 cold damage. Those who fail must roll a d100 to see what they attempt to consume. 1-20: They will attempt to consume themselves, taking 2d8 piercing and taking 4d6 slashing. 21-40: They will attempt to consume the nearest ally to them, inflicting 2d8 piercing and 4d6 slashing to their ally. 41-60: They will attempt to consume the nearest inanimate large object, taking 2d8 bludgeoning and becoming poisoned. 61-80: They will attempt to consume the nearest building, taking 2d8 bludgeoning and becoming slowed. 81-100: They will attempt to consume their weapon, taking 2d8 piercing and whatever their weapon maximum is. Enemies can attempt another Wisdom saving throw on their next turn. Damage from themselves, allies or any players will not overcome the hallucination. '''Gastromancer Spell List''' '''Cantrips:''' Acid Splash Chill Touch Control Flames Create Bonfire Eldritch Blast Fire Bolt Frostbite Green Flame Blade Light Mage Hand Mending Prestidigitation Ray of Frost Resistance Sacred Flame Shape Water '''1st level''' Absorb Elements Alarm/Kitchen Timer Beast Bond Bless Ceremony Chaos Bolt/Flavor Bolt (Sweet-cold/Spicy-fire/Salty-lightning/Acidic-acid/Bitter-necrotic/Umami-thunder) Comprehend Languages Create or Destroy Water Detect Poison And Disease False Life Fog Cloud/Steam Obscuring Goodberry/Lunchtime Mage Armor/Hunger Shield Purify Food and Drink Sanctuary Sleep/Food Coma Tenser's Floating Disk Unseen Servant Witch Bolt/Sodium Shock '''2nd Level''' Aid Continual Flame Dragon's Breath(Acidic-acid/Sweet-cold/Spicy-fire/Salty-lightning/Rotted-poison) Flame Blade Flaming Sphere Healing Spirit Hold Person Lesser Restoration Locate Animals or Plants Locate Object Protection From Poison '''3rd Level''' Aura of Vitality Beacon of Hope Call Lightning Counterspell Create Food and Water Dispel Magic Fear Feign Death Fly Gaseous Form Leomund's Tiny Hut/Personal Kitchen Life Transference Lightning Arrow/Salt Arrow Revivify Tongues Vampiric Touch Water Breathing Water Walk '''4th Level''' Aura of Life Compulsion Control Water Fabricate Leomund's Secret Chest/Chef's Tool Kit Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum/Home Away From Home '''5th Level''' Antilife Shell Conjure Elemental Contagion/Cross Contamination Creation Dominate Person Geas Greater Restoration Hallow (Use path to determine extra effect, DM's decision.) Mislead Reincarnate Skill Empowerment Teleportation Circle Wrath of Nature '''6th Level''' Chain Lightning/Salt Chain Contingency Disintegrate Find the Path Forbiddance Guards and Wards Harm Heroes Feast Investiture of Ice/Sweet Magic Jar Otiluke's Freezing Sphere/Chilling Sugar Globe Wall of Ice '''7th Level''' Delayed Blast Fireball Finger of Death Firestorm Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion/Grand Ballroom Plane Shift Power Word Pain Regenerate Ressurection Sequester Simulacrum/Sous Chef Teleport Temple of the Gods '''8th Level''' Clone Control Weather Demiplane Power Word Stun Sunburst Tsunami '''9th Level''' Meteor Swarm Power Word Kill True Polymorph True Resurrection Mass Polymorph Invulnerability Gate '''Food Beasts'''